1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a device that enables a suction head to be clamped onto a tracheostome tube. The suction head is connected by tubing to a suction machine and thus disposes of tracheal secretions as they are coughed up.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tracheal secretions of patients that have tracheostomy tubes are disposed of in two ways:
(a) by deep suctioning that removes deep seated mucus; and
(b) by superficial suctioning of mucus that is already coughed up.
Deep suctioning is done by introducing a suction catheter through the tracheostomy tube several inches into the trachea. The suction machine to which the suction catheter is connected then sucks out the deep seated mucus. This procedure requires sterile technique, is time consuming and can cause irritation of the tracheal walls. It is therefore desirable that it be kept to a minimum.
Superficial suctioning is done as required by using a glass suction head held to the opening of the tracheostomy tube. This is connected to a suction machine which sucks up mucus that is already coughed out and clogs the opening of the tracheostomy tube. However, it is difficult to anticipate a coughing spell, and it is not possible for nurses to spend sufficient time with anyone patient to immediately remove coughed up secretions. As a result tracheostomy care is unpleasant, time consuming, and hazardous. Large blobs of mucus are often found not only on the protective gauze dressing which surrounds the tracheostomy tube, but also on the patient's clothing and his oxygen collar when in use. Wet tracheostomy dressings have to be changed frequently, clothing must be changed and oxygen equipment cleaned of mucus, an unpleasant task at best. The skin surrounding the tracheostomy site is kept moist from the wet dressings and is thus more subject to yeast infections. The coughed-out mucus itself can also spread airborne infections.
This invention offers a way to dispose of secretions safely and effectively as they are coughed up and thereby eliminates the worst aspects of tracheostomy care.